


Hidden in the Dark

by pervycricket



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amnesia, Biting, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings, Hearing Voices, Insanity, Just Sex, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Pon Farr, Smut, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds, Wall Sex, it is pon farr, kind of consenual?, seriously, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: She was alone and isolated on an unfamiliar planet, blind in the dark as something or someone crept closer towards her hiding spot.





	Hidden in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for myself to write a whole lot of smut for practice. I've read some Pon Farr fanfiction, but I have not even finished the original series yet and looked up what I didn't know on wiki. I hope this isn't too terrible. And I hope you are sufficiently surprised.

She had been stranded on this fucking horrible desert planet for months trapped in dark caves due to the sweltering heat and the unforgiving sun. The desert expanded out to the horizon with no civilization or even an oasis in sight. She’s surprised she even survived a crash in the first place, much less landed next to caves with enough underground water to last her for some time. She had some provisions, but those were going fast, and she could only forage and hunt so much before she starved. She had some time, but she just hoped somehow someone will find her and take her home. To green grass and cool breezes, so unlike this harsh world.

She tries to sleep during the day, but any time she lays down she’s haunted by the echoes of forgotten voices. She flinches as imaginary hands give her a pat on the back and a whisper of encouragement from gentle motherly voices when she succeeds in her daily goals. She ignored as best she could as she foraged how the shadows seemed to move and change into familiar shapes in the freezing night. She ignores the urge to talk back to the voices and to the silhouettes of people she once knew. Familiar yet not voices and forms bade her to go and search into the unknown to find them or to die trying. The pull grows stronger as time passed even though she knows she’d die out there gasping for water or feasted upon by the large cat-like creatures that stalked her with glowing eyes at night.

She doesn’t even remember why she even got stranded here in the first place. Her brain was fuzzy on the details. She remembered being in space and looking at all the stars as she flew across searching for something- anything. Flashes of other people, who she felt more than knew were just as amazed and excited as she to be among the stars. They were all bound together by a shared calling. A loud noise like tearing, blaring red lights and the combined smell of burning metal and flesh stayed prominent in her mind. And then she was here bleary eyed and aching. She didn’t know if anyone would be looking for her, but to survive she needed to hope.

She didn’t mind working to survive, she could deal with the frustration of being so exhausted all of the time and she didn’t mind being covered in sweat and grime almost 24/7. She didn’t mind even being stuck in a cave. But she was lonely. So lonely. The only thing keeping her going is the hope that she’ll find more than the primitive life that she has found. She spent so much time trying to use the foreign, but somehow familiar technology on the thing she woke up in, but it couldn’t find anything. She asked it as much as she could about the area and planet before the strange talking machine finally succumbed the heat and melted. That escape pod or whatever it was is useless now and she didn’t know even where to begin to fix the damn thing. A gruff male voice whispered as she cried no use crying over spilled milk urging her up and to find more food safe to eat.

And now she was probably going to be slaughtered and eaten alive by some unfamiliar beast. They paced and the sound of them stomping closer and closer to her hiding spot had her clutch to her knife tighter at the encouragement of an older man’s voice. The knife was the only weapon she had. It could be useful for smaller animals, but with an animal with such a loud growl like that she was sure to have her neck snapped before she could even move to defend herself. The spot she picked was large enough she could crawl into with ease, but small enough she couldn’t sit up straight. It wouldn’t do much for her if they sniffed her out, but at least it made her feel just a tad safer knowing they couldn’t sneak up behind her. She kept her eyes down on the floor trying to keep her breathe and pounding heart quiet.

She only heard two footsteps which made her hope it was just some asshole growling like an animal just for kicks or maybe even for some protection, but she knew no regular person could make such a guttural sound like that. She still wished it was someone she could talk to, but knew it was safer to stay put. Even if they were human or some other intelligent life form, she wasn’t going to be an idiot and try to play nice only to end up a corpse.

Whatever it was finally stopped stomping around. Maybe whatever wandered in just needed a place to sleep? As long as the creature left in the morning with her unharmed she didn’t care. She just hoped it wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her again. This place was getting to her. After a few minutes of only hearing chirping bugs and a distant howl, she slowly let one of her hands fall to her lap and let out an extremely soft sigh. A sudden stomp alerted her too late as a calloused hand reached out to grasp her bare arm. She couldn’t help but yelp as she was pulled out of her hiding spot and into an embrace. She heard her knife hit the floor with a clank as surprise froze her. She felt her face hit soft cloth against a sturdy chest and breathed in a strange herbal scent. One of her hands rested on (his?) their chest and she wanted to cry from joy. The feeling of skin, of a person, was a godsend, but they probably were going to hurt her. She whimpered.

 The stranger inhaled sharply. She tried to shrink lower and pull away, but fear and exhaustion kept her from trying to fight their embrace. Voices argued to stay and speak and learn while others encouraged her to fight them off and flee. She stayed still and tried to make out their features. She could only make out the short dark hair and a lean form much taller than herself in the moon’s light that filtered through in a small hole on the cavern ceiling. She remained tense, but docile as limbs picked her up so their warm face rested against her neck inhaling her scent more deeply. She was just so, so tired of fighting to survive with nothing but the whispers to keep her going. She’d rather be killed than remain isolated for the remainder of her life.

A masculine voice growled in her ear. “T'nash-veh.”

“What?” she said. A native?

She was thrown over its shoulder and taken to unfamiliar parts of the cave system where the path was long and narrow that twisted sharply as if to confuse. In a few minutes, she was laid down on a blanket of some sort. They hovered over her, hot breath bringing shivers down her spine. She still couldn’t see and desperately clung to the stranger’s arms who was definitely male judging by the hardness on her stomach. She whimpered. Hot shame filled her face at the arousing thought of being taken by a completely stranger. Her hands nervously drifted downwards and touched the back of his. Lust, happiness, anger and desperation flooded her system and she dug her nails into his skin startled by the flood of emotions. It was exhilarating as it was confusing, but she didn’t have the willpower to question it. The male let out a full body shudder and pressed more firmly on top of her making her legs spread more to accommodate him. She cried out at the feeling of his erection grinding down on her clit. Arousal hit her faster than ever before and she felt like she was being submerged in liquid fire. The man pulled one of her hands up above her head and intertwined their fingers and the swirling emotions became more intense.

He grabbed the waistband of her pants with his right hand, growling and trying to tug it down with little success before roughly tearing them off along with her underwear. She shrugged the remains of it off as best as she could. He rubbed his cock against her impatiently and holy shit it was ribbed. Her hips grinding up unconsciously and she moaned shamelessly. He let out a confused sound, but she ignored it as she coated his cock in her wetness. He stilled her movements with a hand on her hip and shoved himself in quickly. She choked out a strangled scream clawing at his forearm as pleasure fluttered through her spine. Her core tensed and rippled against him and she tried to relax herself before he started to move. She was enraptured with the feeling of being close like this. His forehead rested against hers and his hips stuttered slightly.

He let out a breathless sigh, “N-ni masupik…”

His thrusts were not fast, but he would pull out almost completely before slamming back in causing more pleasure as he took her. His grip was tight on her hip to the point of pain and she grabbed his wrist trying to pry it off her hip. He released her hip but pinned her hand down with his own before resuming his pace. With both hands now pinned, she wrapped her legs around him and rocked with his rhythm with trembling limbs. She felt the familiar knot forming in her stomach and she writhed as much as she could against him. She didn’t know how or even why, but it felt like his pleasure reverberated back to her. Even still, she needed more. More of him. More of this. Just simply more. She arched her chest up to rub against his and slipped her hands out from under his to grasp the back of his neck. He let out a warning growl that she ignored in favor of bringing his lips down for an open kiss. His lips fought hers for a moment, but he opened them just enough that she could sneak her tongue in. He let out an confused sound, but let her do as she pleased. His mouth was significantly drier than hers and his tongue rougher than she expected, but it was finally enough for her to cum on his cock. He growled against her mouth and she twitched as her body forced his hot cum deeper.

She came to with him pulling out of her gently and cuddling her close to his body. Her face was plastered against his neck and his hand was intertwined with hers. She felt content and lust subsiding. But for only a moment. Not even ten minutes later, he was hard against her again and the lust she felt returned full force.  

She nudged him to roll over and he complied, but he kept a firm hand on her arm as if she was going to try and escape. She moved her body downward between his legs and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it softly. She finally felt each individual ridge on his cock and how he pulsed in her hand. With a moan, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and to her pleasure he let out a weak, pitiful gasp. His hand on her arm moved to her hand clasping desperately and intense need flowed through her. Was he an empath or something? Was that how he shared his emotions? She let herself get lost for a moment before focusing on his cock.

She licked a stripe up his length before letting her mouth sink onto him, taking as much as she could before she sucked. His hips jolted making her gag a little, but she refused to stop. She bobbed her head and imagined how absolutely wreck his face must be as her hand made quick work on her clit. He wouldn’t stop letting out soft noises intermixed with harsh hisses and grunting like he didn’t know what was going on but didn’t want it to stop. She swallowed around his cock trying to take him in deeper and suppressing the urge to gag as much as she could. He seemed to have some sort of natural lubricant that made the process a little easier. She swallowed around his penis and took more of it in inch by inch. A little pride swelled in her when her nose hit his pelvis. She tried to ignore the lack of ball sack and decided that was normal enough in her book. Her mind wandered a moment as she worked put his hand squeezing hers brought her back to reality. She moved up and down quickly and let her lips leave his cock with a loud pop before shoving him back in her throat once more taking him as much as she could without choking.

She let herself hum against his cock as he went rigid and hot cum shot down her throat. She expected it to taste bitter, but it was a little sweet, but salty. It wasn’t good, but not terrible. She kept her mouth on him as he came and sucking softly. His legs squeezed and tensed against her. She heard a rip accompanied by a loud shout and giggled a little. He must have torn whatever they were lying on as he quaked against her mouth. Her giggling causing another chocked sound to erupt from him and he weakly placed a hand on her head.

“R-Ra-ai w-weht. Nuh' mau!”

She decided that was enough torture and released him. His panting started to slow, and she let out another chuckle as he clumsily drew her in and nuzzled her hair. Lying on top of him, she snuggled into his inhumanly warm body. She was tired after all of that and he was so comfortable. One of the voices chided her for wasting precious energy. It was fainter than before.

She slowly moved out of his embrace when he finally feel asleep. His grip on her was rather loose and he only shifted a little when she got up. She followed the command of a voice to grab her things and make this the new camp. Another argued to leave, and one argued to wait and see if he can take her somewhere safer. A night of passion with a stranger, an alien at that, didn’t mean he would help her or take her back to his own civilization. But if they were anything like him, maybe it would be better to have him bring her things. They would need to figure out how to communicate or she needed to bounce while he was still down for the count. She scurried around in the dark till she finally found the single pathway back and walked towards the entrance of the cave. It seemed to be approaching dawn which provided enough light for her to find her way back to her camp area. She shoved the remaining containers of food and water into her bag. She ate a small and tasteless meal of stale crackers that she had. She finally wanted to eat till she was full, but still restrained herself so she could ration properly.

A cry of rage echoed through the chamber and she fumbled with the cloth she was using to clean herself. She felt worried and just knew her bleeding heart wouldn’t allow her to leave him without warning. In a rush, she grabbed her bag and the knife before walking back to where she left him. She recognized his voice and was a little frightened at what could have made him so angry. Was it her not being there? Damn, did she suck dick that good? She at least had a flashlight now and could see clearly where she was headed, not that she really needed it. He was loud enough she could hear exactly where he was stomping around. She was in the twisted hallway again when he cried out once more.

“I’m coming!” She calls out and tries to move briskly. She was still a little sore and couldn’t walk much faster without some pain.

A loud snarl was his response. Oh, he was fucking pissed. Did he really care that much? Maybe she really did need to leave the cave. She didn’t have much time to think about it before she was pinned roughly against wall. Her head protected by his hand and she felt him hard against her. Was he in some sort of heat? Her flashlight rolled over to the side and in the dim light she could finally see his face. His eyes were completely black and cat-like. A green flush tinted his cheeks and his short black hair was ruffled with two pointed ears displayed prominently. He stilled over her and she let her eyes wander lower. He had tanned skin and a muscular figure. His chest was hairless and heaving. She looked even lower, he didn’t have any pubic hair either. His angry cock had a green tint to it as well. As she thought it was ribbed and the tip looked a little different than she expected, but not too unlike a human. She went boneless.

Oh, fuck he’s hot.

She was slightly frightened but couldn’t help how her legs trembled in anticipation and arousal. His nostrils flared. He hiked her legs around his hips. She locked her ankles together as he pressed her harder against the wall before thrusting in. His hands cupping her ass as he took her. She held onto his shoulders for balance groaning into his neck as each thrust making the wall scratch and tear up her back. She was wet, but not nearly as wet as before and it stung. His thrusts were unrelenting and faster compared to the last time. He pushed himself against her harder and it hurt to breathe. She tried to get him to calm down a little and to give her some space by kissing him where ever she could reach, but he hardly reacted to it. She needed to calm him down before he really hurt her. She cupped the hand on her ass and a wave of emotions flooded her system like before. Anger, turmoil and lust combined in a horrible tornado of feelings that she had to bottle and push away. It was difficult to not let it consume her. She tried to send what she was feeling to him and he thankfully gave her some space to breath. He slowed down panting in her ear and as he grabbed waist and pulled her away from the uneven wall. Her legs were clenched at his sides as he moved her up and down in time with his thrusts. She squeaked and clamped down on him. She placed her hands on the sides on his neck kissing him eagerly on the lips. He shoved himself in roughly and groaned into her mouth as he came. The hot liquid was enough for her and she clenched down. Her vagina spasmed and she groaned as she felt her muscles finally relax.      

He held her tightly against himself, cum slowly dripping down her legs as he pulled out of her. She leaned against him for support and as he set her back down on wobbly legs. She clung to him hoping he realized she’d fall if he wasn’t supporting her. He rested his forehead on hers and cupped her hand. Tears filled her eyes as she felt his fear and sadness.

“Du losrak. ” He whispered to her. Maybe he was as alone as she? This world had life, but maybe intelligent life was few and separated by huge distances. They haven’t talked or spent any actual time together, but she just felt…connected to him somehow in a way she’s never felt with any person back on Earth.

She intertwined her fingers with his and nudged him towards the bedding. She had him help her back towards their bedding, cooing softly as he relaxed into her touch. She only felt a tinge of nervousness intermixed with soft affection. It was a challenge trying to differentiate between his emotions and her own, but she tried to focus her own emotions back at him.

“There we go, come on now. Come here, I’m here now. Don’t worry you horny bastard, I’m not gonna leave you like that again. Could you get my bag, pretty please?”

She gestured for him to grab her bag and flashlight. He grabbed it and curiously looked inside. Seemingly satisfied, he placed the bag within her reach. She turned the light off and coaxed him to lay down next to her. The tips of her fingers meeting his as he knelt.

“That’s it, come here handsome, let me cuddle you a little.”

She brought his face in her chest and ran her finger through his short dark hair. His ear was nestled between her breasts and his arms were around her waist stroking her back. He separated from her after a couple of minutes and hovered his index and pointer finger over her temple almost hesitant. Maybe it was a way for them to communicate better? He could be hesitant because of higher intimacy, but she figured it couldn’t get any more intimate than what already happened. And somehow, she just knew she could trust him. She laid a hand on his and lowered it. She nuzzled into the palm of his hand and waited.

His voice was hypnotic and soothing. “T'nash-veh kashek tor ish-veh kashek, t'nash-veh nahp tor nahp”

She found herself lying in grass and in the shade of a tree underneath a familiar blue sky. Familiar white clouds floating in the atmosphere and a slight breeze as she looked in the distance. Flowers intermixed chaotically mixed with grass and weeds with oak trees scattered in the distance brought tears to her eyes. She loved visiting her grandparents in the country and this place in particular held bittersweet memories. Her eye rose up and she saw him. He looked around curiously before settling his gaze back on her. She noticed that he eyes were a deep brown instead of completely black like she thought.

“What is this place?” His eyes focused on the old wooden swing and he turned around to get a full view of the foliage around them.

“My grandpa’s land. Wait, you know English?” Would have certainly been nice to know before we fucked.

He blushed. “We are communicating directly without language in a mind meld. This is only a comfortable memory to make it comprehensible.”

She thought he was an empath not telepath. The breeze stopped.

“That is correct, but we can broadcast our thoughts with others of our species but cannot communicate like this with psi null species without touch. It is difficult to shield you from my current state, but we needed to speak before the fires consume me.”

“The fires?”

“Not enough time. You were able to stop me when I was about to crush you, but it will be more dangerous once the main cycle begins and it will last for days- most likely two or three but maybe even longer.”

“W-What?” A horrible feeling sunk into her gut.

The sky darkened. The once comforting scenery started to decay slowly, but it accelerated faster until finally everything was consumed by a blazing red. Soon, a hellish red tint was all she could see in the distance and in the sky. The trees turning to husks and decaying into a slosh of green. The grass around them withering and settling down into sand as the sun burned brighter and brighter. The only part that remained untouched was the grass by her feet, but it too started to shrivel.

“I thought I was going to die alone lost in the fires. I was attempting to ward off the flames by meditating until I heard you. I was going to scare you away, but…my control failed me. We shared a spontaneous bond and all I felt was need. You have shown me gentleness and accepted me and my seed when you should have tried to get away or even to harm me. I have now become fixated on you. You could not have known, but your actions have damned you. I now will have no other. I will be unable to reason with and will not be gentle. If you try to run, I will catch you and I would break your legs to keep you by my side. If you leave like you did earlier…I will not be so easily consoled and would fuck you so fiercely you would not be able to walk- much less crawl.”

A shameful spark of lust went through her. He growled and had to take a deep breath before speaking again. He stepped closer and the strange sun rose higher in the sky. She felt like she was burning from the inside out.

“Our time is up. I may leave you brain dead if I remain any longer. Stay safe T’hy’la.”

She had too many questions and not enough answers. That word. T’hy’la. she knew that word somehow. It meant so many things. Lover. Friend. Life partner. All those things at once, but not. It meant something more. A deep lifelong connection to another.

“Wai-”

She woke up trapped in his arms. He burned hotter than he did before, causing her to sweat from the intensity of heat radiating off him. He was plastered to her body and she could feel his gaze on her. She opened her eyes and saw his glazed over eyes watching her like a mouse in the dim light. She took a deep breath to calm herself and remembered his words. She thought about their time together earlier, of her holding him and the swell of fondness that unexpectedly settled in her chest. She moved slowly and traced his hand gently. He jolted and forcefully pushed her down on her stomach. Her chest was pressed down harshly enough she felt like a rib might crack. She continued to stay limp, letting him move and settle in between her legs. She pressed her ass up and against his crotch as much as she could and let her neck fall to the side hoping it will keep him calm. She put her hand over the hand he used to balance himself above her near her shoulder. She hoped he could feel what she was trying to convey. Trust and affection, but she couldn’t suppress a tinge of fear. She barely knew what was going on to being with.  He entered her sharply, his hips flush against her ass. She had to repress a scream. His natural lubricant and the remaining cum helped with his entrance, but she wasn’t relaxed enough for it to be enjoyable.

“PLEASE!-”

He ignored her pleas and thrust mercilessly. The only relief that she had was his thrusts were much shallower than before as he rutted like a wild beast. She relaxed as much as she could and let herself be taken in by his lust. Her fear disappeared quickly under the intense haze of lust and possessiveness he emitted. It just started to feel pleasurable when he came with a roar. It was a little frustrating, but a small break would be welcomed. This time he didn’t soften. Instead, he kept the speed and intensity of his thrusts. His warm cum spreading and dripped out of her as he refused to stop. She keened and shook finally wet enough to truly enjoy his roughness. A sharp pain on her neck drew out a scream from her as she clawed at the bedding. She felt a dry sand-papery tongue lap at the wound as he pressed himself down on her. She was completely prone. The change of angle had his cock hitting her in just the right place. She screamed as another orgasm was rung out from her spasming form. She was briefly aware of him coming again, but she couldn’t do anything more than whine into the bedding. He pressed harder into her as he rutted. She felt her breathe leave her. A voice whispered how pathetic she was to survive so long only to die like this. His weight on top of her and the lack of oxygen on this world finally overpowered her.

She passed out.

She heard a whimper as she slowly woke. She reluctantly opened her eyes and found herself draped in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder her chest touching his. His cock was hard against her, but he made no move to take her. She could feel his fear and worry as he held her hands gently in his own. He squirmed as she moved to sit up against him and she saw the hesitation on his face. She still felt his aching need lingering, but he was held back by a single thread of control. His hands ghosted over her waist hesitantly. She knew it wouldn’t be long before his lingering control snapped. She ignored the soreness of her body and positioned herself over his cock once more. Her hand on his shoulder for balance as the other guided him back into her body. She sunk down on him moaning. His cum was still in her so she was able to take him fully in one go. She moved up, her limbs burning in protest and dropped herself back down her own lust the only thing keeping her going. She did her best to keep a steady pace, but it was exhausting. Soon her legs cramped. She had enough. If he needed her that bad, then he needed to do the work. She moved herself off him and spread her legs waiting for him to come to her. He just looked at her like a kicked puppy. He even whimpered like one. Sighing she placed herself back on top of him and put his hands on her hips. Pawing at his chest, she begged for him to understand what she was trying to do. He tilted his head a little before it seemed to dawn on him.

He put her legs over his inner elbow, making her legs spread wide as he thrusted up and in her. She was tilted back, chest heaving as she tried to move with his thrusts. It was a lot easier with him doing the work and a lot more pleasurable. There was something primal in her that really like how he could pick her up completely with ease and so many fun positions came to mind. He seemed to notice her wandering thoughts and picked up his pace. She could only pant as they came together. He settled her back down on their slightly gross bedding. If she gets the chance she needed to get it changed somehow. His gaze was zoomed in on her as she recovered. She tried squirming out of his grip to get up. Her bladder calling out to her. He growled.

“Urg, okay big guy I need to pee.”

She moved to get up again and he pulled her closer. His cock hard against her ass. Nudging her as she wiggled.

“Sweetie, please I gotta go.”

He put her leg up. She resisted, but he was much stronger than her. Obviously not understanding. A voice whispered to her that he was just a rutting animal right now.

“Big guy, NO.”

He worked himself in her anyway. She tried to scramble away, but he locked her in place. She grasped at the hand wrapped around her waist and showed him her feelings, but he still made no move to let her up. The pressure in her bladder building as he moved. He purred against her and she could feel his cock slightly vibrating as well. It would have felt nicer if she didn’t need to pee. Her legs kicked out weakly to no avail.

“L-Let go!”

He purred louder and nuzzled her neck sweetly. She felt her orgasm coming and squirmed at the feeling. His cock entering her lazily. He has a sly look in his eye as he reached down and rubbed her clit gently. She whined as her pleasure built and he gave a pleased little trill. Even without their hands touching she could feel how their emotions and feelings became a feedback loop. She desperately tried to inch away, but his arms were unyielding. She sobbed as she came face hot with embarrassment. He seemed to sigh as he released in her and didn’t move away even as she peed. Her liquids dripping down her thighs and onto the bedding. He cooed lovingly in her ear, hushing her as she sobbed. He moved out of once she calmed and moved his arms away from her easily when she tried to get up.

She cautiously got up sniffling as she cleaned herself off with some of the water and cloth that she brought with her. He begrudgingly let her clean him off as well, looking annoyed as the water touched his skin. She turned on the flashlight to look around the room, surprised to see it was somewhat furnished. It had an alter of some kind that had the burnt remnants of strong-smelling herbs. A long mat placed in front of it. To the side of the alter, there were built in shelves with clothes and other cloths. She warily moved towards it with her eyes on her lover, but he seemed content to just follow behind close as she moved about. She replaced the bedding and ate more of her provisions. She tried to offer some to the purring male, but he refused and nudged her down to cuddle. She complied and fell asleep quickly in his warm arms.

She woke up moaning, her legs splayed out and her ass supported by his hands. He was inside her pumping firmly as she moaned and arched. How long has he been fucking her? She felt cum dripping out of her already. She really was exhausted to have not woken up until now. She came harshly, digging her nails in his arms. She groaned again as she felt more of his cum inside of her. He nuzzled her softly and licked at her neck wound. She felt him curl around her again as she went back to sleep.

This time she woke before he did. The previous days finally caught up with her and she felt like she wouldn’t be able to move for a week. The underlying lust she felt was finally gone. It was finally over. She snuggled closer in and thought of what they could say to each other. This was really weird, but she could make whatever this is work. They weren’t touching, but she could still feel him in her mind- a hazy of feelings as he slept. Something she’d have to ask about later.

The sound of mutterings, actual mutterings, in that strange language echoed into the room. Apparently more of his people were coming here. Dread flooded through her as she shook her lover lightly. They were unknown, and she needed him up and awake to know what to do. He snapped up at her light touch and she could see the clarity in his eyes like she saw when they melded. He tilted his head to the side looking at the entrance to the room. She touched his arm worriedly. He didn’t show any emotion on his face, but she could feel him trying to reassure her with his swirling emotions- desire to protect her and that she was safe.

_“Do not worry, they are here to remove me. They will not harm you.”_

_“You can speak to me like this while I’m awake?”_

His emotions turned bashful.

_“Now I can since we have completed our bond.”_

_“Because I am…t’hy’la?”_

_“Correct. We can part but will never be truly parted. We will always feel each other no matter the distance.”_

That sounded permanent. And intrusive. She cared for him, but she doesn’t know him. Not really. He seemed to hesitate.

_“If you truly wish, we can break the bond, but it will be painful. Right now, you cannot close your thoughts from me, but with training it can be done. Our bond is stronger than most, but I hope we could learn more about each other before you consider dissolving it.”_

He got up and grabbed clothing off the shelf. He gestured her to stand, but all she could do was shake her head. She’d fall if she tried. He sent off waves of shame. She couldn’t help but try to reassure him.

 _“All I need is sleep and food. No broken bones or anything like that. Just sore muscles. You were rather sweet even if it was a little rough at times. You purred all over me like a cat. Even if you did make me piss on you.”_  She was still a little annoyed at that.

He helped her dress carefully in the robe before grabbing one himself.

_“There have been cases where a partner has died due to the violent nature of pon farr. Maybe it was a gentler experience since I knew you were much weaker than myself. I cannot say for sure. Even if I did not hurt you as much as I could I should have exerted more control. I abhor violence and would never wish to harm you.”_

She noticed the footsteps growing louder. She couldn’t help her anxious thoughts. She felt too exposed and she didn’t have a weapon. She heard a whisper of why didn’t she grab the knife? Her t’hy’la felt confused but said nothing.

_“Just in case.”_

The other vulcans, as he referred to him as, seemed shocked at seeing the two of you. He briefly spoke with them before following them out the room. She held her bag tightly to her stomach.

_“Where are we going? Who are they?”_

_“Back to my home. These are my people who share my dream of peace.”_

Dusk was settling when you left the cave. It was only an hour or two before you reached the secluded area along a mountain. A small opening expanded into humble living quarters. More vulcans came to greet her t’hy’la and looked curiously at her. She looked vastly different from them and most of them looked at least 6 feet tall while she was only 5’4. It probably didn’t help that she was the only one sweating grossly. He took her back to a room she presumed was his and brought her some food to eat. He waited for her to finish before speaking in her mind again.

_“Since we now have more of an opportunity to speak I would like to know your name. My name is Surak.”_

She froze. She was alone when she came here. She never thought about that. It hadn’t really come up when all she was focused on was surviving.

_“I don’t actually remember.”_

He nodded.

_“I saw there was something wrong with your memories. We can always find a name you would like until you remember your real one. You will have some time though since you’ll need to learn my language to speak with the others. I will instruct you.”_

_“Of course, but first tell me about yourself. And I'd like to learn about your dream for peace."_

She smiled warmly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> t'nash-veh- Mine.  
> Ni masupik – So wet  
> Rai weht. Nuh' mau – No more. Too much.  
> Du losrak. - You left.  
> t'nash-veh kashek tor ish-veh kashek, t'nash-veh nahp tor nahp- my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts


End file.
